


A Memory of Arms

by solayans



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: 100 runs in and I got some odd ideas, Gen, I spent too long in grad school, do weapons count as characters?, poetry?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solayans/pseuds/solayans
Summary: Every weapon has a story. In the case of the Infernal Arms they are some very important stories indeed.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	A Memory of Arms

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when old memories of an Intro to World Literature class collide with my current gaming obsession.

**Stygius - Arthur**

_Whump_

The weight crashing down makes the magma-strewn ground tremble.  
A dart, a slash, and the rasp of metal as the blade plunges into the stone, and then out again.  
  
A memory  
There was… will be a time when it slides out of another stone, just as easily.   
  
The gasps of the crowd, stunned to silence  
  
The grip of a hand not yet grown to full strength  
  
The sudden flash of a bright smile that will inspire love and devotion enough, for a little while at least, to hold together the pieces of a broken land

Hail to the once and future king

**Varatha - Guan Yu**

_Thunk_

The spear strikes with weight no mere mortal could wield.  
Ice crackles down its length as foe after foe falls before the bitter cold and feet push inexorably forward toward the goal.  
  
A memory  
There was… will be another warrior who learns that one dearly loved yet lives, and undertakes a perilous journey to reach them.  
  
An oath sworn amid falling blossoms

A blade, coated in both frost and blood

Valour transcending death, protector of the country and defender of the people

The empire, long divided, must unite

**Aegis - Beowulf**

_Clang_

Another wave of force slams into the shield, but its wielder holds firm.   
The great monster roars in frustration, snake-like head snapping forward to seek an opening.  
  
A memory  
There was… will be another hero who braved the wrath of a great wyrm.  
  
The sounds of feasting and revelry quieted by a fearsome monster

The arrival of a warrior who proves his strength

A legend who slays a dragon but dies in the slaying

Of all the kings on earth the keenest to win fame

**Coronacht - Rama**

_Crash_

The squealing of wheels and crunching of metal as the chariot takes a corner too tightly.  
The bowstring shivers for a moment before releasing, the arrow striking true.  
  
A memory  
Another prince who faced… will face a mighty foe who thought himself invincible. 

The snapping of a bow revealing the strength of a god

A great war fought to rescue the beloved

Exiles returned home at last, their virtue to echo down through the generations

Whom do even the gods fear, when provoked to war

**Malphon - Gilgamesh**

_Gasp_

Life surges back into the claw-bladed hands, defying death once again.  
Fists swing, punch, and strike towards a monstrous foe.  
  
A memory  
There was… will be a child of different gods, seeking to defy death in the name of love.

The might of heroes carving civilization from the wilderness

The rage of a goddess spurned and the grief of a king

A quest ending in failure, but also in wisdom and, perhaps for the first time, a story told not just around the fire, but scratched into clay

He who saw all, who was the foundation of the land

**Exagryph - Lucifer**

_Crunch_

The creak of snow beneath tentative footsteps.  
The sudden glint of light on water as wide eyes behold the dawn for the first time.  
  
A memory  
The light was… will be divided from the darkness. Evening, and morning, the first day.

The pride of one who was both morning and evening star

A rebellion failed and a fall like lighting

The serpent’s cunning offering fruit sweeter than innocence and more bitter than venom

Better to reign in hell

**Author's Note:**

> The stories evoked by the hidden aspects are all seminal to one culture or another. While I have done some research in an attempt to understand the ones that were fairly new to me, I apologize if there's anything important I've missed. I just did not have the time to read all of the Romance of the Three Kingdoms just for this fic.


End file.
